Junk Yard Wars
by T-BOY DUDLEY
Summary: HAY LOOK! If you seen the show it's like that. Dudleys, Hardys, Some ECW Guys, BANNONLUKE! and alot of Fun. R&R Please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but myself. I don't own Junk Yard Wars. They are owned by who ever owns them. So enjoy, and R&R.

Tables!

T-Boy

********************

A huge junk yard we see something move. Suddenly these lights come on and we see T-Boy standing infrount of a huge hill of junk, with a set at the top.

T-Boy: Hello and welcome to Junk Yard Wars! I'm the host T-Boy and That on top of the hill Is Casey, my Co-Host. If you never seen the show on TLC, it goes like this. We gave the teams a junk yard, some tools, and 10 to 10+ hours to make what ever we tell them. We would also gave them a specialist to be on their team, but know would do it, so I got some other people, who will be team captain. Well Let's meet our teams.

We see a far way shot of four people walking. The camera zooms in on ever person T-Boy introduces.

T-Boy: First we have in Blue, The Dudleys. Spike, D-Von, and Bubba Ray Dudley. Their Captain, Sign Guy Dudley!

New far away shot.

Casey: Here in the Yellow team, The Lords, Jeff hardy, Jericho, and Christian. Their Captin is Rey Misterio

The teams come up to the huge hill were T-Boy and Casey are sitting at. 

T-Boy: Ok, teams are your gonna have a great time with this, cause your making Tanks! Your to make them so all four members of the team can fit in and they must be able to shot your ammo, Eggs. Ok Teams you've got 10 hour and it's early so get going. You time starts when this ball crashes though the table.

Casey pulls this handle and a ball falls from nowhere right through a table and the teams run off to their own work areas.

~The Dudley's Base~

They are standing around their white board and Sign Guy has the marker.

Bubba: Ok, what's the plan Bro?

Sign Guy draws a sketch of a tank. Then he starts to write down a list of things need.

D-Von: Ok Pipes, Air compressor, wheels, sheets of metal and what ever else seems needed. Ok great, Spike let's go.

D-Von and Spike jump into their Buggy and drive off into the Junk Yard.

The seen shows Christian and Jeff in the Junk Yard.

T-Boy's Voice Over: As The Dudley's were planning out what they need. Team Force just send out Christian and Jeff to find stuff to work with while, Rey and Jericho go over the plan.

~The Lords Base~

Rey: Jericho You can't have it like that. There will be to much wait. We'll get hit.

Jericho: I don't care. I want my set!

Rey: Forget it!

Jericho: Lission midget.

Rey kicks Jericho on the nut.

Rey: Like I was saying….

Jeff: We're back!

Rey: What you get?

Christian: Um.. Some pipe, a car door, and this box thingy Jeff found.

Rey: A compressor! That's the most important thing needed. Good job boys. Well Jericho and I made a deal on the design. 

Jeff: It looks like a Volkswagen Beattle!

Rey: Hum…your right. 

Christian: Hay we saw on of them. I bet we could get it to drive.

Rey: Go get it!

The seen is T-Boy on the hill and looking at the clock. The clock starts to spine up a few hours.

T-Boy on intercom: 7 hours to go. You have 7 hours to go. 

Over look of both teams work areas. Then back to T-Boy

T-Boy: Well has they work I would like to say that they've come a long way.

Casey: Yeah, I'm surprised that Jericho is working at all.

T-Boy: I think it's Rey's kicks to his nuts.

Casey: That could be it. Well I'm going down there.

T-Boy: Good luck.

~Team Lords Base~

Casey: Hay, guys! Tell me about your Tank.

Rey: Well it was Jeff who made me see we had a Beattle as a Tank, so we added to the Beattle that Christian went and got. We had to work on the engine some, but it's fine. We're lucky we found the compressor so we can shot the eggs.

Casey: Sounds like things are going good over here. T-Boy how's the Dudleys?

~The Dudley's Base~

T-Boy: Things are great over here. Check this out.

T-Boy leads the camera into this double door van the Brothers had found. She taps Bubba on the behind and he scoots over. We see these two boxes in the area were the passenger seat would've been. It these two pipes lead to the left and right of the van, all the way to the back, which comes up.

T-Boy: Bubba, tell everyone what this stuff is.

Bubba: Well we found the compressor and Sign Guy decided to make a copy, that in took a whole lot of air, and would give out twice as much. We've pulled this piping down to the three areas of shooting.

T-Boy: Sounds really kick ass. So who do you plan on doing loading?

Bubba: That's why we sent Spike out. He's hunting us some wide pipes and a holder for eggs.

T-Boy: Well it looks like everything is going your way.

~Junk Yard~ 

Spike is walking and runs into Jeff.

Spike: Sorry.

Jeff: No harm. Hay have you seen something that could be used as a guide?

Spike: Have you seen 3 inch wide pipes?

Jeff: Yeah, answer my question first.

Spike: No, cause you might run away and I can't caught you like you can me.

Jeff: Sounds like you got a point. Go down to the red truck and turn left.

Spike: Try some string parts out of a car.

The two take and run off.

~The Hill~

T-Boy: We need something entraining.

Casey: What?

T-Boy pulls down a TV and flips the channel. She flips the channels and we see Stephanie talking to someone on a phone, Matt looking in a mirror, Vince chocking Bishoff, and then we come to Kurt Angle in his large room.

Casey: Turn it up.

***

Kurt: Kurt you're the hottest man alive. You very skilled to. What do you think Teddy?

Teddy:….

Kurt: Your right and thank you. Yes, I haven't danced in a long time. I should.

Kurt pushes a button and his room becomes a strip club. Tons of man flock around a stage, which Kurt is pole dancing on.

Casey: WOW.

T-Boy: How much money dose it cost to get a strip club put in my house, I wonder?

Suddenly like time was nothing the screams of a chick awoke the females from their trance.

Casey: What was that?

T-Boy: The Clock. *Gets on intercom* You have 4 hours! I repeat you have 4 hours to go!

~the Dudley's Base~

D-Von: Well Bubba what's the problem with the engine?

Bubba: Well it needs a new spark plug, and Battery.

Sign Guy smacks Bubba upside the head.

Bubba: Oh, Shields for the outside and we need seats. Then we can put the rest of everything inside the van.

D-Von: Ok, Come on Spike.

Spike: Right, I know were to get the seats and shields. It the battery and Spark plug I'm worried about.

~The Lord's Base~

Jericho: It's staring to look like a plan with these caged boxes on the sides.

Rey: Ha, oh well I'm just worried about our eggs being on the outside of the tank. The could be smashed.

Jeff: No worry, the holder being curved will help save them.

Christian: Shouldn't we start it up?

Rey: Ok Jericho, since your driving. (God Save US) Go start it up.

Jericho hopes in and starts it up. It's running fine till, insert cartoon explosion from engine.

Jeff: What went wrong.

Christian lifts up the lid of the Beattle.

Rey: Hum…looks like the fan belt blew and then tangled everything. Jericho turn the car off already man.

Jericho turns the car off and hopes out.

Jericho: So why are you ass clowns still here? He told you what we need, so get it.

Jeff and Christian run out as Rey Shakes his head and Jericho works more on the outside.

~The Hill~

T-Boy and Casey are missing. Then with a zoom in on the TV we see them up on the Stage with Kurt (Who's in his star and strips thong) dancing. 

T-Boy: I love this. 

Casey: Yeah, I'm hungry though.

Suddenly the wild strip club is turned into a calm strip club. Kurt dancing still, but the girls are at this bar sitting eating food.

T-Boy: This is the life.

Casey: Yeah, Hay do we have to pay for this?

T-Boy: Nope, it's on Kurt. He just doesn't know it.

~The Lord's Base~

Rey: Ok, let's try this again.

Jericho stars the Beattle up and it runs and doesn't stop.

Jericho: Hay, this is cool.

Rey: Cut it Jericho.

Jericho cut the engine and jumps out.

Rey: Ok, we need to finish our guns and paint the outside.

Christian: That's great.

~The Dudley's Base~

D-Von: Well here I got the last of grids.

Bubba: Good the van works and the gun works, so let's start to shield this up.

Spike: We should make the van able to take a hit.

~The Hill~

The Chicks are now returning. When the Clock goes off.

T-Boy: Huh?…Oh.. Casey go a head.

Casey: You have 1 hour. 1 Hour people!

The teams work hard adding the little bits her and there. As Jericho get's caught in a window, and Sign Guy goes over the last checks. Till the very last second.

T-Boy/ Casey: 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1.. TIME UP!

Both teams stop.

T-Boy: Well everyone that's it.

Casey: Tomorrow, you get to fire at each other.

T-Boy: So go get some sleep.

Casey: Back to Kurt's?

T-Boy: You know it.

***THE NEXT DAY IN A FIELD***

T-Boy: Hello, well it's the next day and our teams will be shooting at each other today.

Casey: And believe me these guys are ready.

A blue van drives into the filed and then a yellow Beattle.

T-Boy: I'm here with The Dudleys. Ok, who's driving? 

Spike: Sign Guy. We're shooting.

T-Boy: Any goal in points?

Bubba: Nope, just high amount and the win.

Sign Guy: We're gonna kick their asses! Come on!

T-Boy *Died from hearing Sign Guy talk final*

Casey: Wow, Um Ray is your team ready?

Rey: As ever. 

Jericho: Yep we wont fail.

Casey: You haven't fussed much with Rey, was it the kicks to the balls?

Jericho: Nope….It's more if we lose it's his fault, but we're gonna win, causes I'm King Of The World.

Christian: that he is.

Jeff: Can I be you jester?

Jericho: Sure.

Casey: Well I'll let you get in you tanks.

The teams get in the tanks and Casey meets T-Boy with Kurt on the Couch on a hill.

T-Boy: So Kurt who do you think will win?

Kurt: I'm not sure. The Lords tank might take flight and gave them an avenge over The Dudley's, but who knows what they came up with. 

T-Boy: Your right their. Casey tell our viewers how everything goes.

Casey: They will have this whole field to themselves. The first round they will only have half the field to battle on, five minutes to battle and will have 200 eggs to shot. The second round the whole field, ten minutes, and 400 eggs to shot. At the end of each round we will tally the amount of points they get in each round. Oh and if they go out of the bound the first round they loss 20 points.

T-Boy: There's only one way to score. Shot the painted on targets. Each target will be worth 10, 20, and 30 point.

Casey: This should be great. 

Kurt: I bet if I had a team they would kick major ass. It's true, It's Danm true.

T-Boy: Quite! Well let's get this started.

Casey pushes a huge button and a load horn goes off.

The Lords start off ahead getting a shot for 10 right away, but the Dudleys head straight for them. One of the doors go flying open and Bubba's platform comes out. He starts to blast the Lords from behind his, egg launcher. Then Jeff pops up with his gun and starts to shot. D-Von comes out of his side and starts blasting. Jericho turns to keep from getting hit and get Rey in some action, when he drove out of bounds.

Kurt: That's gonna hurt.

Driving back in, Rey and Jeff start shooting double time, and then rams The Dudleys out. As the come in Casey sounds the horn. Both Tanks stop.

The Teams get out and Stretch as T-Boy, Casey, and Kurt count up points and stuff.

Kurt: Ok, lission. Dudleys you got 230, you would've had 250, but you went out of the bounds. Lords you guys have 250, that would've been 270, but the bounds got you. So Lords you lead.

T-Boy: So Casey who do you think will win?

Casey: I'm going to say Lords, the move fast enough to keep from getting hit and that's what madders.

T-Boy: What about you Kurt?

Kurt: I still don't know, but it looks Like Lords.

T-Boy: Well we'll see.

T-Boy blows the horn and the to tanks go. 

Driving straight tords The Dudleys Rey and Jeff fire hard, but then Christina comes out from the passenger side firing. Bubba and D-Von are having a hard time firing at them, so Spike opens up the back and comes out on his platform. Then he cocks up his gun witch is double barrow and starts to shot. Hitting double time for the shots is great. Then Sign Guy starts to spin the van. Blowing The Lords chance at hitting them. As the Lord retreat The Dudleys give chase. Then the odd thing happens. The van stops.

Casey: What's going on?

Kurt: They probley ran out of gas.

T-Boy: The Lords should get on them.

The Lord do. The start to head for them shooting all the way when, The Three Brothers come from the top, with their guns all combined. They starts shoot and nailing the Lords hard, who are trying to run, but The Dudley's have far rang hits.

Kurt sound the horn and the tanks stop. Another count of the points and both teams circle T-Boy, Casey and Kurt.

Casey: Ok, people in this round The Lords made 540 points.

T-Boy: The Dudleys made 570.

Kurt: So the final scores are, The Lords came out with 790 and The Dudleys came out with 800 point. 

The Dudleys jump around and hug, while holds Jericho back as he yells at Rey and Christian wines. 

T-Boy: Well there you have it. What an episode. Well For Casey, Kurt, and the Teams. I'm T-Boy, saying Tables!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Show 2

T-Boy: Hello everyone I'm the Host of this show T-Boy.

Casey: I'm the Co-Host Casey and This is Teddy! Say hi Teddy!

Teddy:…

Casey: Oh, and Kurt's here too!

Kurt: Hi. So what's up today?

Casey: Meet the teams!

The team first team is walking.

T-Boy: Here's team 3, in Red. The Masters! Taker, Kane, and RVD. Their Captin…I must be insane. It Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, SABU!

Casey: That's not fair. Team 4, in Gray, Force! Rico, Chris Benito, and Lance Storm. Their Captin, Justin Credible.

Kurt: Hold on, I've caught onto something. You put team mates on each team.

T-Boy: Huh?

Kurt: RVD and SABU VS Lance Storm and Justin Credible. Old ECW rivals.

T-Boy: So I did.

The teams come close.

Casey: Ok everyone, you've got your teams. Now you need to know what your making and the goal.

T-Boy: Say hello to the sky. Your making Air Machines!

RVD: Dude!

Kurt: You have to be able to have two people in flying in your air machine.

Teddy:….

T-Boy: Right Teddy. You also have to be able to fly higher then 6 feet and you have only a 10 yard take off run way.

Kurt: You'll 10 hours to make you machine. So when you see Casey put Jericho in the Wall of Jericho go to work.

They watch Bubba drag out Jericho and though him down infrount of Casey, who slaps the Walls onto him. They take off.

T-Boy: Bubba stay! Sit! Good boy!

Bubba: I'm not a dog.

T-Boy: So beats people?

Kurt: Masters

Casey: Um…Masters

Bubba: Um…Danm. Well I would say Masters, but Justin and Lance helped me and D-von get the titles from RVD and Sabu….Ah, hell Masters!

Teddy:…

T-Boy: Looks like Masters all the way.

~Force's Base~

Lance: Ok, so let's get down to this. Justin, what you got?

Justin: Old School Plane plans. Based off man power.

Rico: So what are you guys gonna go get?

Lance: Ha, Us. No, You and Benito are gonna go out there. 

Justin: Yeah, Captain never leaves the base, and my Co-Captain stays here with me.

Benito: Shut up and list off what we need.

Justin: Lightest pipes you can find, light bike, and propeller.

~Master's Base~

Sabu: AH! I've got it! Here!

RVD: Dude. What is it?

Kane: Yeah.

Sabu: Fire Power, Energy of batteries, tarp, light things for a basket, bikes, propeller and hollow pipes.

RVD: Pipes!?

Sabu: Not now man. Go guys.

~Hill~

Bubba: Sabu's making a blimp.

T-Boy: Yep. Helmet?

Bubba: Thanks. I'm feeling safe.

Teddy:….

Bubba: Yeah were did they go?

~7-11~

Kurt: Are you sure they don't wont anything?

Casey: Yeah.

Kurt: I'm still getting Teddy an Apple Pie Snack cake.

~Junk Yard~

Rico: This sucks. How did I get on this team?

Benito: I was asking myself the same thing.

*CRASH*

Taker: Fuck!

Kane: I told you not to pull that.

Benito and Rico walk around the corner and See Taker holding his foot and Kane shaking his head.

Benito: Having trouble?

Taker: Funny.

Benito: I know.

Kane pulls this tarp and an puts it in the buggy that's full of stuff. Kane and Taker climb into the Buggy (What a image) and drive off.

Benito: I truly can say I'm sorry for Taker.

Rico: Why?

RVD: DUDE I COULD TURN THIS STUFF INTO A BONG!

SABU: ROB! QUITE! 

Rico: Oh…

~In A Car~

Kurt: Shouldn't we be going? I mean T-Boy, Bubba, and Teddy Must be wondering were we are?

Casey: Nuh.

~Hill~

Teddy is in a cradle and T-Boy is licking and nibbling on Bubba, who's just enjoying.

Suddenly Jericho Starts to move. T-Boy looks at Bubba watch and get's up. 

T-Boy over intercom: 9 hours left.

T-Boy and Bubba 3D Jericho though a table and go bad to nibbling on each other.

~Master's Base~ 

Taker: Ok freaks, what now?

RVD: Dude you need to easy up…

  
Kane: Um…Rob, chill.

RVD: Oh… Ok Dude!

Sabu: Kane you and Taker put the whole peddle part together. And we'll do the balloon part.

Taker: Who's going up in this thing anyway?

Sabu: Me and Rob.

Taker: Good.

~Force's Base~

Rico: I'm telling you they're making the same thing.

Justin: No they're not.

Lance: Yeah, now shut up.

Benito: Ok your wings are made.

Justin: Good, put them over there for now.

~A Car~

Kurt: Hay look a sign's ahead.

Sign--Alabama State line 100 miles away--

Kurt: I think it's time to turn around.

Casey: Fine.

Kurt: Why did we drive all the way out here?

Casey: Bubba told T-Boy that Dudleyville where he came from was around here or something like that.

Kurt: Oh…

~Hill~

T-Boy: I bet they're hunting for Dudleyville.

Bubba: Losers.

T-Boy: Be nice, or no table tonight.

Teddy:….

T-Boy: Sorry Teddy. We didn't know you woke up.

Jericho: That was not cool.

Bubba over intercom: You've got 6 hours left. 6 hours.

Bubba walked over and through Jericho down the hill.

Bubba: He'll be out for 2 hours.

T-Boy: Good. Let's go find those two. 

~Force's Base~

Benito: We got the stuff to make propellers out of.

Rico: Yeah, it's the lightest hard plastic we could find.

Justin: Well start making the propellers.

Benito: And how's the spinners coming?

Lance: They're coming. We wont really know until we hook them on the main frame, which still need building.

~Master's Base~

Taker: Sabu get you ass over here.

Sabu: Yeah?

Taker: Boy you better respect me.

Sabu: And you better respect me. I've taking hard ass kicking then you can dish out.

Taker looks at Kane and RVD who are shaking their heads yes.

Taker: Anyway, here's your set in front. Sit down.

Sabu sits down.

Taker: RVD get over here.

RVD comes and sits in his seat. Kane then walks over and takes a measure of the bikes and the boys sitting down and standing up.

Taker: Go back to that balloon.

Sabu and RVD look at taker and then heads back to the balloon.

Kane: We need to make the cage 5 feet higher then we have it now.

Taker: then get working on it. You know it's working on the propeller so they can have the thing go forward.

~Hill~ 

Teddy:….

Kurt: Teddy, Your singing my favort song again. Hay, where's T-Boy and Bubba?

Casey: They went hunting for us?

Kurt: But who's hosting the show?

Casey: Thanks for taking over Teddy. So who's looking like the winners.

Teddy:…

Kurt: That suck. They're tied.

Jericho: Must get away.

Teddy:….

Casey: Oh, 4 hours to go. 4 hours to go.

Angle runs down the hill and Angle Slams Jericho. Then he climbs back up the hill and sits down.

Kurt: He's out for and hour. Oh Teddy I bought you back a Apple Pie Snake cake.

Teddy:…

Kurt: You welcome.

~On The Road in a Truck~

T-Boy: I think they might have gone back to the Hill.

Bubba: Yeah, hay what's that?

T-Boy: It looks like…It's Benny and Charlie!…and Paul and Show. Pull over.

Bubba pulls over and T-Boy hangs out the window.

T-Boy: Hi Boys.

Everyone: Hi. Do you know were Kurt is?

Bubba: With Casey, Hosting Junk Yard Wars, hopefully.

Paul: Well you need to take us to him.

T-Boy: Why?

Paul: because I'm his manger and I need to talk to him.

Bubba: Call him.

Paul: I did. That bear of his, hung up on me. Now give us a ride.

Bubba: No, my truck may be heavy duty, but with your fat ass and Show it want make it.

T-Boy: Benny, Charlie hope in.

Benjamin: Please don't call me that.

T-Boy: To Bad.

Paul: What about us?

Bubba: Like I said…

T-Boy: Paul, we're supposes to be doing a show and we have a lot of ECW people on today and Taker, Kane, and Rico. Not a good day come back Tomorrow.

They drive off.

~Master's Base~

Kane: That's it for the frame.

Taker: These bikes are ready to go in.

RVD: The Fire box is what we need to make.

Sabu: You work on that. I've got the Balloon part to finish off. Patching up and stuff.

~Force~

Justin: Stupid ass!

Rico: Am not!

Lance: You didn't make them big enough.

Benito: I'm stuck with the most stupidest people ever.

~Hill~

Kurt: Well the should be coming back.

Jericho: must be quite.

Suddenly Bubba, T-Boy, Benjamin and Charlie un to the Hill.

T-Boy: You guys, look who we picked up Benny and Charlie.

Benjamin; I've asked you not to call me that.

Kurt: Give it up.

Charlie: Kurt, Paul want us to have a meeting.

Kurt: Tell Him tomorrow.

Benjamin: Ok.

Kurt: Hay guys could you beat Jericho up some, you know so he'll wake up in 1 hours and a half.

They do so, before leaving.

Kurt: Hay guys you got 2 hours!

Both teams start to work really hard pace. The group takes a nap.

~Master's Base~ 

Sabu: Well let's put this baby together.

Taker: Fine.

~Force's base~

Rico: Are you happy? I made new ones.

Justin: Good. Ok Lance spin those baby's.

Benito: I can't believe they work.

Time goes bye and Jericho starts to wake up. He just crawls away, but then knocks over a can.

Jericho: Help.

T-Boy: Hay guys wake up.

Bubba: No.

Kurt: Milk.

Casey: He still has milk dreams.

Teddy:…

Casey: Cute.

Bubba: Hay you guys got 30 minutes.

T-Boy: Jericho you can go now.

Jericho: I can.

Casey: Run.

Jericho hopes up and takes off. As for everyone else the watch the guys work hard at putting the machines together. Soon the count down starts.

Bubba/Kurt/Teddy: 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

T-Boy/Casey: Time's Up.

~Master's base~

Kane: We made it.

Taker: Yeah.

~Force base~

Benito: I'm not flying in that thing.

Justin: Don't worry. Lance and I are.

~Hill~ 

T-Boy: Well tomorrow you fly.

Bubba: Your coming home with me right?

T-Boy: Yep.

***The Next Day On A Road***

T-Boy: Here we are our fly zone today.

Casey: Ok this is what's going to happen. We have the road marked out in feet, Kurt will mark were the group land slash crashes. They will be marked off at the front of their Air Machine. Kurt, Bubba, T-Boy, and Myself will be on these ladders. The ropes in-between the leaders are set at different heights, starting at 6 feet on up. The bottom on their feet is were they are counted in height.

Bubba: Shall we get this started?

Kurt: Ok Captains, I have this dime. Justin call it in the air.

Kurt flips the coin.

Justin: Heads

Kurt; It's tails. Sabu Go First or second.

Sabu: Second.

Kurt: You and Lance better hit that plane.

Lance gets on the bike part in front and Justin in the back. They start to peddle and the wheels turn. Lance's propeller starts to lift them and Justin's moves them. They start to climb higher into the air. T-Boy looks at them as they climb. Kurt is keeping track of how far they've gone, but soon they crash.

Lance: 20 feet.

Justin: Kick ass.

Benito: Sure.

Rico: Look at this mess.

Bubba: Hay Sabu ready?

Sabu: AH!

RVD: Let's do this.

Rob pushes the button above his head and the balloon fills really quickly. Slowly lifting them up. RVD and Sabu start to peddle and they move.

Kurt: Well Hell they've passed the 20 foot mark.

T-Boy: You guys have won. Get down!

Justin: NO!

*Whap*

Justin: Ow.

Lance; Stupid idea.

Benito: I hate this team.

Taker: Dude you got to just learn he way.

Kane: Yeah.

Benito: Are you ok Taker?

Taker: Yeah.

RVD: We can't get down Man.

Sabu: Well I can. I'll jump.

T-Boy: Your about 60 feet in air.

Sabu: Oh well.

Sabu jumps out and RVD follows. Oddly enough the land fine on their feet.

Kane: Dudes, that was cool!

Taker: Yeah.

Kurt: Anyway Team 3 Red, Masters Win.

Masters: Cool!

RVD; This was cool, but I'm cool cause I'm R-V-D!

Rico: I think I know what's wrong with them.

T-Boy: No need Rico.

Casey: We know.

Bubba: Didn't even offer to share with the host.

T-Boy: Bubba…Danm ECW Druggies. Anyway For Team 3 & 4, Casey, Kurt, Bubba, Teddy, I'm T-Boy Saying. I hope next show will be just as good as this.


	3. Show 3

T-Boy: First thing First I feel alone.

Casey: Why I'm here.

Kurt: So am I.

T-Boy: But Bubba and Teddy aren't, and Kurt you got to leave and go down there today.

Kurt: Your right. I can't leave you by yourselves.

Kurt Pulls of his cell phone and calls up someone. And like nothing a limo pulls up and the driver opens the door.

Kurt: Well girls I've got to go, but he'll take cear of you.

Luke hopes out.

Luke: Cool place.

T-Boy: Kurt, did you go trough my team list. 

Kurt: Um.. No.

Kurt hopes down and runs around to the side of the hill were his team is,.

Luke: So what's up.

T-Boy: We've got a show you'll like. Casey Team 5 please.

Casey: Team 5, In Purple, The Divas. Victoria, Jazz, MOLLY, and Captain Dawn Marie.

Luke: Molly…Kurt dose something right for once. Hay why ain't Molly Captain?

T-Boy: Brakes the pattern. Anyway Team 6, In Green. The Webs. Kurt, William Regal, and Stephanie. Captain Tajiri.

Luke: Wow…What a team.

Casey: Ok lission up everyone your making Boats. Your gonna race them around the lake. 

T-Boy: Molly don't sink the boat.

Luke: I would hit you, but…

T-Boy: You know I'm right. Anyway. All of you have to be able to be in the boat, plus our extra weight of 200lbs. We add to you boat. Oh, you can't use whole peaces of stuff. You have to bind thing together. You'll have 6 hours to complete your boat.

Kurt: What happen to 10?

Casey: Your making a boat and paddles or engine. 

Kurt: So?

*Smack*

T-Boy: Thanks Tajiri. Anyway when you hear a scream go. Luke see that rope hanging down. Pull it.

Luke dose as she says and Suddenly Bishoff's scream is heard.

The teams go off. 

Luke: Where's he at?

T-Boy: Behind the Hill. Come to the top.

Well they got to the top and T-Boy pointed over and Luke saw Bishoff with his hands tied behind his back. Legs tied up. And the rope he pulled tied to his…

Luke: Wow…That's got to hurt. When do I get to do that again?

Casey: In 2 hours.

Luke: That's a long wait.

T-Boy: You'll get to go down and talk to Molly in a bit. 

Luke: That'll do.

~Web's Base~

Tajiri: Ok, Kurt get barrel, William get rope. Get anything else useful.

Kurt: you speak English.

T-Boy over intercom: No he's just been wrestling and most likely living in the US for about what? 10 years maybe?

Kurt: I knew that.

~Divas~

Dawn: Ok get anything you think will float. Rope and anything else you want.

Victoria: Right, come on Molly.

~Junk Yard~

Kurt: Ok, we've got a 6 of these barrels. How many more do we need?

William: I would think 2 more would do us good. Plus I just found this strangely placed spindle of rope, with a note that says: To: The Webs, From: Casey.

~Hill~ 

Luke: You can't do that!

Casey: Yes I can.

T-Boy: Um…No you can't. Now I have to give The Divas something.

~Junk Yard~

Victoria: I found more plastic.

Molly: Good.

Like magic two peaces of foam appear.

Molly: Hay, that was cool. We should be able to use these.

~Web's Base~

Kurt: So what else do we need?

Stephanie: We need places to sit. A body area.

William: Do you think those pipes laying around could be of use.

Stephanie: Yes.

Tajiri: Stephanie, help me out. You two get going.

~Junk Yard~

Molly is lugging a barrel, that couldn't fit in the buggy.

Luke: Hay Molly, let me help you with that.

Luke takes the barrel from her.

Molly: Why thank you. I really need a brake. Victoria was suppose to come back for me, but she forgot. 

Luke: Yeah…

~Hill~

Casey: He can't help Molly. If can I get to go help Kurt!

T-Boy: Fine

T-Boy snaps her fingers. Casey is in a Green Outfit and Luke is in a Purple outfit. T-Boy then looks at her watch. She pulls the rope and Bishoff screams again.

T-Boy on intercom: Ok lission people. Each team has new members for now. Casey on the Webs and Luke on the Divas. I'm adding something to your mission though. Now not only do you need to make a boat to race, but water pumps, to help you sink the other team. You sill have 4 hours people, so get to work.

~Web's Base~

Casey: Ok, people you heard what she said.

Kurt: Yeah and with you on our team we'll win. Oh It's true, It's Danm true!

Tajiri: Ok Kurt, and Casey you get stuff to make Pump. Stephanie you make Engine. William and I will make boat. Got it good.

~Diva's Base~

Dawn: Ok Luke, what do you say about helping me over here?

Luke: Oh, I'm helping Molly.

Dawn: But…

Jazz: Shut up! 

Molly: We need to start working more on the boat. 

Victoria: Look what I found!

They look to see she's found 2 plungers.

Luke: Are they used?

Victoria: Nope. 

Jazz: What are we gonna do with Plungers?

Victoria: For our pump.

~Hill~

T-Boy: Great, I'm alone. Bubba, D-Von and Spike are working, so no go there….Hold on.

T-Boy pulls out her remote and pushes a button. A bold headed guy falls down beside her.

T-Boy: Yeah I worked. Hello Snot.

Snot: Hay, it's you. The chick from last night. Bubba's girl.

T-Boy: We're not dating. So Snot Dudley I go board cause I'm alone. What to keep me company?

Snot: Sure. What's going on?

T-Boy: Boats with water pumps are being made. Luke joined the Divas and Casey Joined the Webs.

Snot: …Hum I'm betting on The Webs.

T-Boy: We'll see. Oh it's time to pull on the rope.

Snot: Rope?

T-Boy shows him her set up.

Snot: Nice. Can I pull?

T-Boy: Go a head.

Snot pulls the rope really hard.

Bishoff: *Screams so high I can't write it*

T-Boy: 3 hours left people!

Snot: You cuter when you sober.

T-Boy: um….

~Diva's Base~

Luke: Dawn how's that float coming?

Dawn: Great! Jazz pull the rope tighter on that end. I still have to much slack.

Jazz: Fine.

Victoria: Hay T-Boy, can we have a bucket of water to make sure our pump works?!

T-Boy on intercom: There's a kiddie pool over here at the bottom on the Hill to test it out. Snot don't touch me.

Victoria and Molly lug the pump to the kiddie pool and test it out. After a few good pushes up and down the pump sprays water.

Victory: Yes!

The lug the pump back to base, we're they see Jazz holding up on end of the frame. Luke on the other end, with Dawn grabbing his ass.

Molly: That Bitch!

Molly drops her side of the pump, smashing Victoria's foot. Spins Dawn around and Knocks the hell out of her.

Molly: That ass is mine and only mine! Don't let me see you touching it again! 

Victoria: Help.

Molly: Oh Victoria, I'm sorry.

Molly returns to Victoria. Luke has a goofy smile on his face.

Luke: She likes my ass.

Jazz: Well, I'm gonna kick your ass, if you don't hurry up and even this weight out. 

Luke: Yes ma'ma.

~Web's Base~

Stephanie: I'll say I did really good. 

Casey: Yep and you weren't even on your back.

Stephanie:…..

Kurt: Casey be nice. Look come over here and help me finish off these seats and I'll let you look at my eyes later.

Casey: Fine.

Tajiri: Stephanie, you bring engine over here. We hook it to pump.

Stephanie:

~Hill~

T-Boy is kicking Snot off her. She runs and pulls the rope.

Bishoff:…….

T-Boy: Danm he passed out!

Snot: Oh well, I'll make you scream.

Bubba: Oh you will, will you?!

Snot: Bubba! Hi I didn't mean what…I was just saying.

T-Boy: Bubba he's been touching me and called me cute and…and 

T-Boy Starts to look like she's gonna cry

Bubba: That's it. Your making my girl cry…

T-Boy: But we're not dating?

Bubba: you're still me girl.

T-Boy melts.

Bubba: Anyway….BUBBA! GET THE TABLE!!!!!!!!

Snot tries to run, but Bubba grabs him, and out of nowhere a table appears. He drags a kicking, scream, Snot up the highest hill and Bubba Bombs him off it. Then he returns to T-Boy's side.

Bubba: Are you ok?

T-Boy: Just fine. Oh I almost forgot. (Over intercom) Teams you have under an hour to go!

Bubba: Why is Casey down there? Who's that guy, down there getting his butt smacked by Molly?

T-Boy: Well….

~Web's Base~

Stephanie: Stand back, just incase it blows up.

Stephanie turns the engine on and everything works fine. Even the suction of the pump, which ends up pumping out dirt.

Casey: Turn it off!

Tajiri: And let's finish off what else need to be done.

~Diva's Base~

Luke: Hay girls, It's ready for the Pump to be put in.

Jazz: That'll be all. Good.

Molly: Yep, this will be fun.

Victoria: A long as we don't sink.

~Hill~

Bubba: Not with Molly's butt.

T-Boy: Look who's talking. What did you use to be? 350+, or was it 397?

Bubba: That was then, I'm 298 now.

T-Boy: Yeah 100 pounds gone. Oh look count down time.

Bubba: 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

T-Boy: Time's Up! Tomorrow you'll race.

***THE NEXT DAY AT THE LAKE***

T-Boy: Hi everyone, welcome to the water race.

Bubba: Do Kurt even know who to swim?

T-Boy: Do it madder? 

Bubba: Nope.

T-Boy: Go set up to interview the team Captains. 

Bubba walks away.

T-Boy: Anyway, this is how the race goes. The race is times for 10 minutes. The team will start at the starting line. The will race around the lake, making 2 full laps. At the same time trying to sunk the other team. Even if you do sink you opponents, you still must make the 2 laps. At that time the other team can try to save there boat, they still can swim as a group to do the laps, but will have to add on 30 second to their time. Don't forget the also have 200 extra pounds on their boats. And that's how it is.

Bubba: Ok I'm here with Webs Captain Tajiri. Man how did you get stuck on this team?

Tajiri: No idea. At less they didn't fight.

Bubba: Yeah, so do you think you'll win.

Tajiri; Yeah, We don't have fat ass on boat. Only Ho.

Bubba: Try. Now Dawn, what do you have to say?

Dawn: We'll win. We'll be able to sink them and that's all that madders.

Bubba: Well go get ready.

Bubba meets T-Boy in a Yacht and they sail out to the canter of the lake. The teams push their boats out into the water and all seem to float with extra weight and all.

T-Boy: Teams are you ready?!

The Teams wave.

Bubba: GO!

The Webs are behind, the engine isn't wanting to start. And oh they just got sprayed. The Divas, have Victoria and Molly on the pump, the others are paddling. Suddenly, The Web's engine kicks in and they start to move. William and Kurt and the Pump's hose and start to spray The Divas.

Bubba: Look at this. They're already half way on done with the first lap.

T-Boy: Yeah, but the Divas are taking on a lot of water.

Bubba: Yeah, but notice, that the Divas have their pump hooked to the inside of the boat. It sucks out the water they take on.

T-Boy: Wow, we're getting close to the end of the first lap and we're almost to 4 minutes.

Bubba: Webs have just finished the first lap with the Divas, who looks to have sprung a leak.

~Diva's boat~

Luke: We can't go out like this. Molly I love yah and all but jump out and get on your back.

Molly: Huh?

Before Molly can think Jazz threw her out of the boat. Everyone hopes out and climbs onto Molly. Then they start to paddle.

~Web's Boat~

Kurt: Can they do that?

Casey: I don't know.

Tajiri: They're catching up to us!

Stephanie: Stock faster!

Casey: We're not as skilled at that as you Steph.

Kurt: Casey I told you be nice.

Luke: Hi!

Victoria: Bye!

~Yacht~

T-Boy: Good Thinking Luke. Even with the 30 second add on to their time, it doesn't look like it'll hurt them. I mean they're already at the half way and the Webs are at the Quarter point. 

Bubba: Yeah that 30 second's isn't anything.

Luke: 1...2.…1…2

Molly: You Guys this isn't funny anymore.

Jazz: Lission hunny, we're winning.

Molly: Really? Well, here.

Molly starts to back stroke, helping them pick up speed.

~Finish Line~

T-Boy: And here they come the Winners the Divas!

Divas: Kick butt!

Bubba: Oh look the web engine couldn't take the stress. They're stuck.

T-Boy: Your time with the added 30 second is 7:58.

Luke: let's get back to land.

~Land~

After some time the Webs come in and onto land.

T-Boy: You guys passed the finish line at 9:45.

Kurt: That sucks!

Casey: Yeah.

Bishoff: Were am I?

Bubba: You don't want to know. T-Boy?

T-Boy: Love to.

T-Boy and Bubba 3D Bishoff.

Luke: Can I have him?

T-Boy: Sure, I know you'll treat him well. We'll it's been a hard day for me. I learnt not to trust any of The Dudley sibs, unless I know them well enough. Anyway, for Bubba, The Teams, I'm T-Boy, saying the next show's the end of the First Round Matches. Till then TABLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Show 4

Casey: Ok, Everyone I know you wondering what's up for today so let's get on it.

Kurt: But, T-Boy and Bubba aren't here yet.

Casey: They will be. They had to go get our battle area paid for.

Kurt: Oh well, ok let's start.

Casey: This team's gonna have lots of fans. Team 7 in Black is team Extreme, So what if the name's over played it fits. The members are Steven Richards, Tommy Dreamer, Raven, and the Captain. The Extreme alcoholic, THE SANDMAN!

Kurt: …Team 8 in Orange is Team Attitude. Members Matt Hardy, Shannon Morre, Edge, and Captain Tazz!

The team gather around. 

Casey: You've got 6 hours to complete you task of making dragsters! There are to hidden engines in the Junk Yard, to help you out. And now behold I have a bell today. So Kurt will you ring it.

Kurt rings the bell and the team go their ways. Just then T-Boy and Bubba appear.

T-Boy: Did we make it for the start.

Casey: Just rang the bell.

T-Boy: Cool.

Bubba: So what are they making?

Casey: Dragsters.

Bubba: Cool.

Kurt: Bubba look at the Black team. Who do you see.

Bubba: Hum.. Tommy, raven, Steven, Sandman…..SANDMAN!

T-Boy: Oh it's not a big deal, it's not like…

~Extreme's Base~

Sandman: Ok lission, I'm driving, and that's all to it.

Raven: I don't care. I'm not gonna die for a pitiful show.

Tommy: Hay look, rust chips.

Steven: I could care less. Can we get the stuff to make the thing already?

Sandman: Yeah, You and Tommy Get some wheels, that hidden engine and everything else.

~Attitude's Base~

Tazz: You see how the lay out goes?

Matt: Yes, my good man I do. I must say though that I Matt hardy V1 would like to offer the talents of Shannon to drive.

Edge: I'm fine with that. 

Tazz: Whatever.

Shannon: What no….

Matt: Great. Well Edge, come on we must find stuff to build the dragster.

~The Hill~

Bubba: So this is the last match of First Round Matches.

T-Boy: Yep.

Kurt: My team was cheated.

Casey: Yeah.

Bubba: Ugh! Well can I get a heads up what's to come.

T-Boy: Next rounds we're leaving this Junk Yard area and going somewhere else.

Casey: Sound fun.

~Junk Yard~

Matt: We're sure to win. With our high amount of Mattitude nothing can stop us.

Edge: It's Attitude. Matt the engine!

Matt walks up to in, when he is attacked by a rainbow….wait it's Jeff. He Twist Of Fait's Matt, and Swanton off a junk pill. Then he runs off. 

Edge: What the hell?! Matt are you ok?

Matt: But I want to be the hot one…

Edge: Yeah, your fine.

~other side of the Junk Yard~

Tommy: What was that?

Steven: Who knows…Back to that music we hear. It's getting louder.

Tommy: It sounds like techno music.

Steven: Yeah. 

The turn the corner and see the Rainbow Express dancing.

Tommy: Why?

Steven: Don't know.

Tommy: What to do?

Steven: Radio in to Sandman or Raven.

Tommy: How?

Steven: The give us radios.

Tommy: *Raven, Sandman, we have a problem.*

*Raven: What is it?*

Tommy: *Rainbow Express* 

*Sandman: Ugh….Tommy eat something odd and Steven sneak by them.*

Steven: …great.

Tommy walks up we're the three members of Rainbow Express are enjoying themselves.

Tommy: Hay guys watch thins.

Tommy perceives to eat an old shoe. As Steven sneak by and gets the engine.

~Hill~

Casey: What's up with Jeff and Rainbow Express being here?

T-Boy: Well the Jeff part worked out. I was planning on Raven going out and then running into his old Flock buddies.

Bubba: Your mean. What do it?

T-Boy: Um….Later

Casey: Look at the time. Kurt.

Kurt hit's the bell.

Casey: 5 hours to go!

  
T-Boy: Hay Bubba it'll get better later.

Bubba: Really?

T-Boy: Yeah.

Casey: Hay T-Boy keep time. I'm off to gaze into Kurt's eyes.

T-Boy; Fine.

~Extreme~

Raven: Why are those fools here?

Sandman: Don't know. Have T-Boy I need more beer.

Like clock work a cooler of Beer falls from the sky. 

Sandman: Thanks.

Tommy: I can't believe this.

Steven: Sam…

*Whap*

Steven is knock out cold.

Raven: Steven, you know better.

Tommy: Sandman, turn on the gas to the torch.

~Attitude~

Shannon: Um.. Can't we talk about this?

Matt: NO, your diving that's it.

Tazz: Don't be such a baby.

Edge: Don't worry I'm making the cage, You want go flying out. See, it's made out of these pipes and this fencing. 

Shannon: Well that makes me fill better.

~Hill~

Bubba: I'm board.

T-Boy: Ok. 

T-Boy pushes a bright red button and this red light flashes.

~Extreme's base~

Sandman: What hell…?

Rainbow Express attacks the team. Hitting them with pipes and bottles. Even though they were attack the Extreme team won the fight.

Tommy: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!!!!!!!!!??????????????  
  
Sandman: Don't know. *Light up a smoke* But Let's get back to work.

~Attitude~

Tazz: Hum…sounds like the had a fight over there. Matt how's that main body coming?

Matt: Great as me.

Edge; That's not good.

Matt: Shut up!

Tazz: Well I've got the gears and stuff ready.

*Blue light shines*

Tazz: Huh?

Jeff, Lita, and Christian all runs in and beats the hell out of Matt, then leaves.

Tazz: Right…?

~Hill~

Bubba: Man that was great.

Casey: Kurt, I love your eyes.

Kurt: So do I. 

T-Boy: Bubba ring the bell.

Bubba rings the bell

T-Boy: Hay 2 hours left people.

Casey: Time dose fly.

Kurt: Yep.

~ Attitude's Base~

Tazz: Matt look at the body to the cage. It want hold it.

Matt: So get ride of the cage.

Shannon: NO!

Edge: How about you start building on the body.

Matt: No!

Tazz: Ok buddy, I'm getting sick of you.

Tazz slaps the Tazzmission on to Matt.

Tazz; Punk.

Shannon: Thank you.

~Extreme's Base~

Sandman: Hay this is a good fit Boys. And you gave me a place for my beer.

Raven: The shifts at really easy to hit.

Tommy: You'll be able to hit 0 to 60 under 5 seconds.

Everyone works really hard to put the dragsters together and time flies.

~Hill~

T-Boy: Count down time!

Bubba: 10…9...8...7

Kurt:…6...5...4

Casey…3...2...1

T-Boy: Times UP! Drag racing tomorrow!

***THE NEXT DAY AT THE DRAG STRIP***

T-Boy: this is gonna be great

Bubba: Yeah, but why are we in this tower far way from the track.

T-Boy: Safety first.

Casey: Yeah.

Kurt over intercom: OK lission everyone you'll do two races, three if need. So racers get in your place.

~Extreme Team~

Tommy: Ok just taking him out. Don't forget blue button to have the shot come out.

Sandman: Right…

Raven: How many beers have you had?

Sandman: 9.

Steven: Here drink this one.

~Team Attitude~

Matt: Come on man. Your full of Mattitude. You can do it.

Edge: It's nothing. The shot comes out as soon as you push the red button.

Tazz: You'll do fine kid.

Bubba over intercom: Races start you engines! Everyone get off the track!

The racers are read and set.

T-Boy over intercom: You see the tree aka the lights. You know traffic rules…I hope so when it hits green go!

The racer watch as the light goes from Red to Yellow, then Green!

Sandman hits the gas and take off down the track with Shannon right behind him. 

Casey Over Intercom: Extreme Team 6.5666, Team Attitude 6.7655!

The team get ready for the second race.

Shannon: that was the bomb. Let's hurry up and do this again!

Matt: that's great, hurry up guys!

Sandman: It was nothing.

Tommy: I bet.

Race two is ready set and the tree lights. Red, Yellow, Green.

This time Shannon get's a head, but something happens and he spins out of control. It flips and the cage goes flying off in to the side. Needless to say Extreme won that one.

Everyone ran to the cage to see if Shannon was ok.

Tazz: Hay kid you alright.

Shannon: Yeah, Thanks Edge!

Edge: Welcome.

Bubba: That kicked ass.

Casey: Well Team Extreme Won, so they will be moving on Semi-finals! 

T-Boy: It will be, Blue Team 1- The Dudleys.

Kurt: Red Team 3- The Masters

Bubba: Purple Team 5- The Divas

Casey- And Black Team 7- Team Extreme.

T-Boy: So for Casey, Kurt, Bubba, The Teams, I'm T-Boy. See You in Alaska!

Everyone: ALASKA!?

T-Boy- You'll see.


	5. Semi Finals show 1

A/N: I do not mean anything bad about Native, bring harm to walruses, or get my self involved with the use of drugs. This is fiction. Get A Life if your gonna bitch about it. Also Luke and Casey thanks for the reviews.

**************************************

Well the camera show's T-Boy in blue jeans, sneakers, and a jacket. Casey and Kurt and bundled up.

T-Boy: Hi everyone and welcome to Houston, Alaska. Right outside of Big Lake, Alaska. It's warm out today being 28*F out for this point of year, but that's fine.

Kurt: Freak.

T-Boy- Anyway we're gonna have fun today.

Casey: Oh Really?

T-Boy: Yep. So let's meet the teams.

Casey: Um…Oh…Blue Team 1- The Dudleys. Bubba Ray, Spike, D-Von, and Captain Sign Guy.

Kurt: Cold…Red Team 3- the Masters. Taker, Kane, RVD and Captain Sabu.

The Teams circle around T-Boy. Oh guys I'm not that mean. You see that huge open face building. We'll that's you work area, but your junk is still outside. Your mission is to make Snow Machines! Lucky for you, we always have engines laying around and you don't have to make on. You'll race them around the track we'll have set up tomorrow. 

Bubba: I have a question.

T-Boy: What?

Bubba: Where are the igloos?

T-Boy: UGH! PEOPLE THAT IS UPPER CANADA! WE DON'T LIVE IN IGLOOS! Um...Sorry. Anyway when you here A Rooster crow get to work. You'll have 5 hours for this one. 

A Rooster Crows Recording plays and the teams take off to the building.

Casey: So we stand out here and freeze?

T-Boy: Sure why not. Nah, We go our own little hut house over here.

Kurt: It looks like on of those drive up coffee places. Plus Teddy's cold, even in my jacket.

T-Boy: It use to be one. We'll you can go in if you want. I'm playing in the snow.

T-Boy hits Casey and Kurt with snowball.

Casey: Hay.

Nails T-Boy Back. Snow ball fight starts.

~The Master's Base~

Sabu: Well this is gonna be fun. Any ideas?

RVD: We'll dude we need skies.

Take: Seat, and a way to get us moving.

Kane: We'll find something.

Sabu: Your so cool man. No fussing about going out in the snow.

Kane: Dude it's nothing. Come on Taker.

Taker:…

They walk out into the snow.

RVD: Dude I heard that the smoke up here is like a kill.

Sabu: Pothead.

RVD: Dude, not cool to say on TV.

Sabu:…

~The Dudley's base~

Bubba: Your right Sign Guy. The convoy belt idea is the best.

Spike: We should make a wagon like body.

D-Von: Cool, let's go out there and get throw with the cold.

~Junk Yard~

Taker: Snow, Snow, Snow… Kane look at this, an old snow board.

Kane: Cool, we can use it.

The to walk some more and Taker and Kane stop again.

Kane: metal sheets, should do something for us.

Taker leans back on a brown furry thing.

Taker: Yeah, hay this thing I warm and nice.

Kane:…….!!!!!

Taker: What?

Kane: It's a Moose!

Taker: Huh?

Taker spines around and is looking eye to eye with a bull moose. Like a stupid or very afraid person would he runs like the wind.

Taker: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Casey; What was that?

They all look up to see Taker running a full speed and A Bull Moose jogging after him.

T-Boy: Taker your not suppose to run!

Taker: Thanks for telling that to me!

Kurt: Are you gonna help him.

T-Boy: Yeah, it's the moose is messing with him. It wouldn't be jogging if it wasn't. Man Animal Control is gonna ticket me big for this.

T-Boy troughs out some carrot slices. The moose sees them and starts eating. T-Boy makes a trail into the woods. The moose follows. At the same time Animal Control comes and writes T-Boy a ticket. Lucky she has the money on her to pay it right then.

T-Boy: Taker I hope your happy.

Taker: Yes I am.

T-Boy: You owe me man.

Taker: So?

Taker walks off.

~The Master's Base~

Sabu; How much dose a moose coast?  


RVD: Don't know.

~The Dudley's base~

Bubba: Well that was a good laugh.

Sign Guy: Yeah!

D-Von: We're back.

Spike: This stuff should do us.

Bubba: Looks like it.

D-Von: Let's get started.

~Hut~

Teddy:….

Kurt: Your right, it's nice here.

T-Boy: What are you talking about?

Kurt: How nice it is.

T-Boy: Yeah, out here. The city is a city though. Except Fairbanks. I still don't see how Matt and Edge ended up at North Pole, Alaska, when they were hunting for the gym. It's like down the road or something, not out of the city.

Casey: That's pretty funny.

T-Boy: I know. Kurt you should've done the Anchorage show so I you could've seen Haymen get hit with a bottle. It was just grand.

Casey: An hours up. 

Casey Pushes the recording.

Casey over Intercom: 2 ½ hours people. 2 ½ hours!.

~Dudley's base~

Spike: Bubba, how come you know so much about making things?

Bubba: I might of not been the brightest when it came to school work and talk and girls and stuff. But I've always been skilled at making things.

D-Von: Yeah he made you wagon when you were little.

Sign Guy: And that huge mess that always showed up in the house after he was done making something.

D-Von: Quite school boy.

Sign Guy: Like your even better.

Bubba: QUIT RIGHT NOW!…Good. We got the body made. We need to make steering and the push, plus giving the gas and such.

Sign Guy: Fine.

~The Master's base~

Sabu: Dudes, look at this. We got the whole front made.

Taker: Yeah, that's cool boys.

Kane: It freak' in rules!

RVD: Of course it rules.

~The Hut~

T-Boy: Ok, looks like RVD had some stuff dropped off.

Casey: Yeah, will it help? Who knows?

Kurt: Well at less, he wont piss off Taker.

*Knock Knock*

Casey: What the hell?

Casey opens the door. 

Girl Scout: Hi would you like to buy some cookies?

Casey: You know there's snow on the ground and your in the uniform, which is a skirt, right?

GS: Yeah, so what. Do you want cookies or not?

T-Boy: Got Thin Mint?

GS: Yep.

T-Boy: I'll buy every box you have and A box of Peanut Butter.

GS: $795 Please.

T-Boy Buys the cookies and pulls out the Peanut Butter. 

T-Boy: Here Kurt. Milk's in the fridge.

Kurt starts jumping around with Teddy singing the Bunny Song.

Casey: $795 of cookies. What was the tax she made you pay?

T-Boy: Tax? What is this Tax thing? Can I put it through a table?

Casey: You never heard of tax?

T-Boy: No, we don't have evil things in Alaska.

Casey:……

Kurt: Milk and Cookies! Milk and Cookies. Tra la, la, la, la!

T-Boy: Well everyone's happy. Let's get cookies!

Casey: Fine.

Recoding goes off.

T-Boy Over intercom: Time flies when you've got cookies or stoned, so you have 2 ½ to go. Finish up before you get to stoned.

~Master's base~

RVD: Dude's look at this. 

Kane: Yeah, but it needs that moving thingy.

Taker: We'll just have to make it.

Sabu: Yeah.

~Dudley's Base~

D-Von: This Push thingy is hard took hook on.

Sign Guy: I know. By the way, who's driving this?

D-Von: Not me. You know the black guy always dies in a story or move. If he dose something like this.

Bubba: I'm not. Lightest should.

Spike: Thanks Bubba.

Bubba: Welcome Spike.

~The Hut~

Kurt: T-Boy, we don't have any more milk!

Kurt starts to cry. T-Boy walks out of the hut and into a barn, hooks a cow to a milker, the milker the a machine that dose all the other stuff need to it, and then it to a hose that hooks the hut's sink. T-Boy walks back in.

T-Boy: No worry now. Turn on the sink to get cold milk. 

Kurt goes a fills his cup up with a smile.

~Master's base~

Taker: Man, this suck.

Kane; Yeah.

RVD: Sabu, man save the day.

Sabu: Ok.

Sabu reaches into his pant and pulls out a microwave and microwave able pizzas.

Taker: Thank God, FOOD!

~Dudley's Base~

Spike: Well we got everything, but the pusher done. 

Bubba: Do you smell pizza?

D-Von: Danm stoners. Never shearing.

Sign Guy: Yep.

~The Hut~

Kurt: Casey can we have a sleep over?

Casey; I don't know.

T-Boy: Yeah, It'll be fun. Come in what you sleep in.

Casey: Um… No. It might cause to much trouble.

*Knock Knock*

Casey: We never had so many people show up at one show:

Casey opens the door.

Paul Haymen: Yes, I would like my client back. 

Casey: No. 

Slams the door.

Casey: Walrus man is here for Kurt!

T-Boy:…I know.

T-Boy get's on the phone and Haymen bangs on the door. The T-Boy get's off and we suddenly hear Haymen scream.

Casey: What did you do?

T-Boy: Called up some drunk natives who like walrus meat.

Kurt: T-Boy you saved me!

T-Boy: I'll table you if you come to close.

Kurt:…um…It's time for 30 minute call.

Kurt let's the recording play.

Kurt on intercom: 30 minutes left. It's true, It's danm true.

~Master's Base~ 

Sabu: Ok, so this chain goes here to the tire in the back over here.

Kane: Got it. 

RVD: Dude, what about this chain.

Taker: That goes here.

Kane: I though this one did?

Sabu: Where did that come from?

~Dudley's Base~

Bubba: FUCKSHITCOCKSUCKSONOFABITCH!!!!!!!!!

D-Von: I told you not to try and pick it up.

Spike: I can't say I've never been impressed with Bubba's ability to shot out so many swear word at once.

Sign Guy: It's not fair. He's to much like dad.

D-Von/Spike: You know what Dad acts like?

Sign Guy: Only when he's pissed. Other then that, I see him like you do. A sleep, eating, a hug, gone.

~Hut~

Kurt: Count down time!

Teddy:……

Casey:…7 …6...5

Kurt:…4...3...2

T-Boy…1. Time's up.

Casey: Can we go to the hotel now?

T-Boy: Yeah, I'm going home. Bye.

***NEXT DAY RACE TRACK***

T-Boy: Well here we are. Race track time. Ok teams watch so you don't mess up. 

Casey: Ok, You start at the staring line, go up to that Red flag, turn right head off that jump, turn left at the blue flag, hit another jump, and come back here. Team who dose this in the fastest time wins. If your machine can not make it and you have to walk the track it's 10 second added. Captains go to Kurt for the coin flip.

Kurt: Ok call it in the air Sabu.

Sabu: Head!

Kurt: It's heads. First or second?

Sabu; First!

Kurt: Ok go get your driver ready.

Casey: Ok I got the stop watch. 

Rob on the Snow Machine drives up.

T-Boy: Ok Rob, on my call………….Go!

Rob take off at a high speed around the right turn, hit's the first jump, around the blue flag….oh he tipped over, but her's getting back on. He's driving, but it looks like he's not getting enough speed on the jump….ouch that's got to hurt the butt. He's coming back now….

Casey: TIME! 5 minutes 22 seconds.

Spike drives up on his.

T-Boy: Ok Spike when I say……….GO!

Spike takes off doing really good. He takes the first turn and jump like nothing….Next turn fine, the jump, but …oh no the engine died. Spike's off and running to the finish.

Casey: TIME! 5 minutes 12 seconds. Plus 10 makes it 22 second. We have a tie.

Kurt: What now?

T-Boy: Fix up you Machines Kurt, Casey come with me.

Kurt, Casey and T-Boy walked a long ways cause it took T-Boy 10 minutes to get back.

T-Boy; Ok everyone we're I stand is the line. You drive straight to Kurt and Casey. Pick one of them up and drive back her. First one back wins.

Spike and Rob get ready.

T-Boy: Ready……………GO!

They take off. It's head to head, but then Spike hits something and he picks up most speed passing Rob. Head drive up to the two passing them, turns around and stops. Casey hopes on, just as Rob shows up. Spike and Casey take off, with Rob and Kurt right behind them….It's a close race, but then Spike hits that thing again and Speed up even more winning the race.

After everyone is back.

Taker: Boy you cheated.

Spike: There was nothing saying no shifts.

T-Boy: He's right. Well Dudleys are going into the Championship Match. Well see who your facing after then next show. We'll be returning to the Junk Yard. Anyway For Casey, Kurt, Teddy, The Teams, I'm T-Boy saying Later.


	6. Semi Finals show 2

~The Hill~

T-Boy: Well we're back.

Kurt: I'm happy, but it was cold. Achoo!

T-Boy: Baby.

Bubba: Be nice. But it was warm.

Kurt: I bet it was. Who knows what T-Boy can do in a bed. Achoo!

T-Boy: Quite!

Casey: Let's just get this started.

Luke: Hay I'm here.

Casey: Why? 

Luke: To see Molly.

Casey: Um you can just sit here then.

Luke: Fine.

Casey: Ok we have in Purple Team 5-Divas, Molly, Victoria, Jazz and Captin Dawn Marie.

Bubba: And in Black Team 7- Extreme- Tommy, Steven, Raven, and Captain Sandman.

The teams gather around.

T-Boy: Ok everyone easy thing. Your making remote controlled Hover Crafts. Two member will have to be in the crafts and the one has to steer it. You have all the steering part and control in you base, Just make the craft, and don't forget it must hover. You got 4 hours. Oh and when you hear Ivory speak your off. Bradshaw.

Bradshaw: Do I have to take it off?

T-Boy: Yes.

Ivory: I can't believe you …..

Bradshaw: I can't take much of that woman.

~Diva's Base~

Dawn: Ok I'll be in the craft and so will Victoria.

Molly: Fine. I want to Steer.

Dawn: Ok Molly, Jazz you luck out and don't have to do anything. But right now Molly and Victory go find us some hover stuff.

~Junk Yard~

Tommy: This is better. We come out here first and just get what ever.

Steven: Theses old fans should do us some good.

Tommy: And this air pressure thing.

Steven; So it's you and I going in the craft while Raven steers?

Tommy: Would you like Sandman to?

Steven: Um…NO!

~The Hill~

Casey: Luke for the last time you can not got down there.

Luke: But why?

T-Boy: Cause you'll end up causing something, like you did last time.

Luke: So?

Bubba: Luke how about you go way before I put you though a table.

Luke: I'm no afraid of you.

T-Boy: Luke, how about this. Tomorrow you can kiss Molly good luck and tell her team when to start.

Luke: Sounds good. Till tomorrow.

Luke leaves.

Kurt: Achoo!

T-Boy: Kurt what's wrong with you?

Kurt: I think Teddy and I got sick for our trip to Hell Froze Over. Achoo, Achoo!

Casey: Poor babies. Here let's take you home.

Casey, Kurt, and Teddy walk off.

T-Boy: Well it you and me.

Bubba: Yep….

T-Boy: I know. Bradshaw got any cards.

Bradshaw: Hell yeah. What we playing?

T-Boy: Strip Poker.

Bradshaw: Well I don't really like playing with only one chick, but hell I haven't played a good game in some time.

T-Boy: Oh Take off the gage real quickly.

Bradshaw: Man.

Ivory: I am not a toy….

T-Boy: You Have 3 hours to go. 3 hours.

~Extreme's base~

Sandman: Let's see, this goes to that and that to this and that to that.

Raven: Something like that.

Steven: Hay we got the stuff. 

Tommy; These fans and Air pressure things should let us hover. Plus we found these inner-tubs.

Sandman: What's up with the other part of the hover craft?

Tommy: These hollow pipes, fabric, and rope.

Raven: I think for once you guys are developing minds.

Steven: We hade these cool foam things, but Tommy ate them.

Raven: Then again look who I'm talking about.

~Diva's Base~

Victoria: Look what we found.

Jazz: Vacuums? 

Molly: On revues the can make them hover.

Dawn: Good, and for the body?

Victoria: A few peaces of plastic sheeting, rope and pipes.

Jazz: Those should work.

~Kurt's House/ Bedroom~

Kurt: Teddy I can't believe we got sick.

Teddy: Yeah, this is T-Boy's fault.

Casey comes in the room with a big bowl of soup.

Casey: Here you go. Hot soup to make you two feel better.

Teddy:…

Kurt: Yeah, thanks.

Casey: You welcome. Now eat up.

~Extreme's Base~

Sandman: Ok, hook that to that. 

Raven: Sandman leave them alone and help me with this control thing.

Sandman. Fine.

~Diva's Base~

Jazz: Ok, so we'll hook the steering here.

Molly: Yeah, so move that up there. Good.

~The Hill~

T-Boy: Well looks like I won again boys. Off with the under shirts.

Bradshaw: When I find out how your cheating I'm gonna get you. 

Bubba: Not before I table here..

T-Boy get's up and un gages ivory.

Ivory: You can't use me as a clock….

T-Boy: 2 hours people!

Bradshaw: Get over here. I want my pants back.

T-Boy: But I like Rubber ducky boxers.

Bubba; I thought you liked my silk boxers?

T-Boy: I said I love your silk boxers. There's a difference.

~Extreme's Base~

Raven: Ok so, when I turn on the fans, they will lift the stauncher up, like we see here. But can it's hold you guys is the question, so well put these weights on it, cause I don't feel like losing cause one of you died.

Tommy: Thanks for caring. Weights coming on now.

Steven: These things are heavy.

Sandman: No shit.

Raven: Hum…well they're holding the weights up. So let's put the body together on he tubs and then 

the fans. We'll then though you guys on.

Tommy: Fine.

~Diva's base~

Molly: Look the vacuums are holing up the body easily.

Victoria: Yeah, we need to put the steering on now.

~Kurt's house~

Casey: Are you filling better?

Kurt: A bit. Could you read me and Teddy a story?

Casey: Sure. Which one?

Kurt: The Memebers.

Casey:…Um sure, where's the book?

Kurt: Right here. Oh and can you please get in bed with us.

Casey: SURE!

Casey climbs in the bed and as Kurt lifts the sheets she see his red, white and blue pajamas.

Casey: No bunny pajamas?

Kurt: I'm saving them for our sleep over. 

Casey: Oh…Anyway. Once upon a time, there lived Three Member, of on of the best teams ever!

~The Hill~

This is great.

I bet, you've only lost your shirt.

Yeah! Look at us.

I'll be getting a better view, cause I win again boys. Take off those boxers, while I let her talk a bit.

T-Boy walks over to Ivory 

I can believe how well you are at poker.

Thanks, Gage on. Oh ! An hour to go teams! An hour!

~Extreme's Base~

Raven: We'll have to move this cause It want turn if we don't.

Sandman: Fine, just do it.

~Diva's Base~

Dawn: Wow, I think we need to add that other vacuum, cause with you girls, the body, and the steering, it's kind of low to the ground still.

Jazz: Fine we'll add it.

~Kurt's house~

Kurt: And they shined their gold everyday. The End.

Casey. *zzzZZZ*

Teddy:

Kurt: Yep, she's asleep Teddy. I think she has the right idea. Have a good nap Teddy. 

Kurt scoots over, pulls Casey close and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

Kurt: Sweet Napping Casey.

Kurt lays down and closes his eyes.

~The Hill~ 

Bubba: We have nothing left to give you. You've taken everything, even our cars.

T-Boy: Well, I want a foot and back rub right now.

Bradshaw: You kidding me right?

T-Boy: Ha, and I don't braking tables.

Bubba: I've got her back.

~ Extreme's base~

Steven; It's working.

Sandman: Told yah, it just need a little beer.

Tommy: Sandman saves the day.

Raven: Do you realize how sad it would be to have Sandman as a super hero. I mean Hurridork is bad enough.

Tommy: Hay T-Boy, a new story. Sandman and the Extreme Team as Super Hero's!

*T-Boy: Sounds good!*

~Diva's base~

Dawn: This feels good.

Jazz: I don't want to hear about you like vibrations. We all know how you are.

Victoria: This is fun though. Molly turn us right.

Molly: Ok, here yah go.

~The Hill~

T-Boy: Bradshaw take off Ivory's gage.

Bradshaw: Can't I just lick your feet instead?

T-Boy: No.

Bradshaw un-gagged Ivory

Ivory: Really, am I so bad you would rather like feet?

Bradshaw: Yes.

T-Boy: TIMES UP EVERYONE! Tomorrow you race.

~Kurt's House 12:00 am~

Casey: Where am I?

Sees Kurt hugged up to her.

Casey: I'm dead and I went to heaven.

Kurt in his sleep: Your not dead. At my house. Milk.

Kurt gets up out of bed, walks out of the room, comes back a few minutes later with two glasses of milk. Hands one to Casey and drinks his. After finishing off his milk, he climbs back into bed and hugs up to Casey, who is drinking her milk.

Casey: Oh well, it's just as good.

***AT THE LAKE***

T-Boy: Where are those two?

Bubba: Here they come.

Bradshaw:….

Casey: Hi guys!

Kurt: What's wring with Bradshaw?

T-Boy: Um…he stayed over with me and Bubba. Let's just say he walked into the wrong room.

Bradshaw: Tables…Chains…Chairs…Food….fire…

Casey: Um…right?

T-Boy: Kurt you look better today, but where's Teddy?

Kurt: He's still a bit sick so he stayed home.

Bubba: Sad to here. OK TEAMS COME HERE!

Bradshaw: Cum…?

Casey: Um.. I think he need's a doctor.

T-Boy: Nah, he's fine.

Bubba: Ok Teams here's how it goes. You star here on dry land go around the lake. When you reach the Purple Flag turn left. Go on to the lake and wave through the black flags. If you touch a flag you are given 5 seconds added on. Then you exit the lake and hover all the way over here and cross the line. 

Molly: Where do I go?

T-Boy: Driver and Team mate stay here with us. Teams when you here Bradshaw scream take off.

The teams get ready. Tommy , Steven, Victoria and Dawn all get in the Crafts. Molly, Jazz, Raven, and Sandman all line up by the Host.

Casey: How are you gonna make Bradshaw scream?

T-Boy: Like this….Bubba , I think it would help if you light the table on fire before putting me trough it.

Bradshaw stares to scream and yell something about not even hardcore porn would file it.

The Racer go. Divas in the lead, but not by far. Around the Purple flag and into the water. Weaving the black flags.

Molly: Oh no, I hit another one!

Raven: Stupid thing I said right!

Sandman: Yep, nothing like a good beer and smoke to watch a race.

Jazz: You'll never change.

They're coming out of the flags and are on land again. Here they come and it's Extreme in the lead, and crossing the line.

The Teams get out and join the host.

Kurt: Well Extreme got 6 minutes, 48 second.

Casey: Divas 6 minutes 52 seconds.

Bubba: But now add the extra time for hitting the flags. Extreme with 7 minutes 21 seconds. And Divas with 7 minutes…………26 seconds. Extreme wins!

T-Boy: So close. Well Our Championship Match will be called The Extreme Champion War! The Dudleys VS Extreme. This will be good. Well For Bubba, Casey, Kurt, Bradshaw, The Teams, I'm T-Boy say Later! 


	7. Championship

T-Boy: Welcome to Junk Yard Wars. The Extreme Champion War! It's The Dudleys VS Extreme for the Junk Yard Wars Championship! We got something really cool set up, and also your gonna find out were the hell we are, because we got permission to race though the whole town and country part. But, here we are the host.

Casey: I'm here

Kurt: Yep so I'm I.

Jeff: Me too. I'm Helping.

T-Boy: Well Casey and Kurt start talking.

Casey: We've been here a week. I fear for my life. Ok, The Extreme Team has got to go through the town and get use to driving though it. Plus they had to every time they came to the Junk Yard. 

Kurt: Now I know everyone has caught on that the teams will be racing. But you don't know what. They will be racing, five different machines. At each machine they will pick up on of their members. Machine 2-has to have three wheels, Machine 3-something that has to be pulled by the team members, Machine 4-Has to be move by paddling bike paddles, 5-is a Bobsled done to the finish. I know you're wondering what the 5th machine is. Well they don't have to do anything but paint their Monsters Trucks!

T-Boy: Yeah, We'll a few more things to say. One team member is to build a machine. And guess what. Jeff and Me will be making the bobsled you The Dudleys and Casey and Kurt will be making the bobsled for Extreme. Now teams how come here.

The Teams come around The Hill.

Buh-Buh: C..C..C..Can I tell them were we are.

T-Boy: Your Studder is back. Is it because of our guess Host?

The Dudleys: YES!

Kurt: Who is our guess? And Where are we?

T-Boy: Everyone our Guess….Big Daddy Dudley!

Everyone, but the Dudleys and T-Boy go into shock.

T-Boy: Hi Big Daddy Dudley.

Big Daddy Dudley: Yah can call me William, Hun. Yah, my boys gurl.

T-Boy: Sweet. 

William: Alright, Yah'll lission tu me. Rawon, D-Von you'll muking the three wheel thingy. Tom, Spike muking the pull thing. Steve, Guy make the paddle thing, Buh-Buh, Sandmun you'll paint. By The Way. You folk out there, who ain't got it yet. We've be in Dudleyville and this be Dudleyville Junk Yard. Know you gots some hours. When you here the grand kids go through the tables you be getting. Marry May. You up first girl.

Big Daddy pick up Marry May and tosses her trough the tables. The teams brake up.

~Dudley's Base~

Buh-Buh: I love this! I F...F…Fuck'n Love this. 

Spike: Buh-Buh, you paint up truck good.

D-Von: Or I'll put your punk ass in check.

Sign Guy: *holds up sign that reads "WORK"*

Jeff: Ohhhh, I like this. 

T-Boy: I know, come on Jeff, let's go get some stuff to work with.

~Extreme's Base~

Kurt: I'm not liking this.

Casey: No one is.

Raven: Wussy boy shut up and work.

Casey: Don't call him a Wussy Boy!

Tommy: You guys let's just get this over with.

Sandman: I ain't afraid of no Dudleys. So get to work.

~Junk Yard~

T-Boy: Hum…Jiffy come here.

Jeff: What is it? Is it candy?

T-Boy: No, but here help me with these old roller skates. Take them back to our work area.

Jeff: They small like Matt when he forgets to shower.

T-Boy: That's nice.

Spike: I…um…this will…and that…

D-Von: Dament Spike your walking to slow. Move.

Sign Guy gives D-Von a bad look before hitting him.

~Dudley's Base~

Buh-Buh is happily humming to himself, his hat crocked to the side and down just a bit. He's painting the whole truck black right now.

~Extreme's Base~

Sandman: Let's see…I'll start off with this blue and spry it like this and I'll spray it here.

~Junk Yard~

Tommy: This is gonna be so cool. I get to make a pull thingy, like they have in chain or some place like that.

Raven: You're a nerd.

~The Hill~ 

Big Daddy sits on the seats and has a table set up. A large amount of cans are on the table.

William: Kate Ray get me another Beer!

Kate Ray: Yes, Grand-Uncle William.

William: The be hope yet. I can't wait till Buh-Buh Ray has him kids with that T-Boy. He might last a good year with her, before move'n on.

~Dudley's Base~

Jeff: When can I paint it?

T-Boy: First we have to make it. Come here Jeff.

Jeff: What do I get to do?

You Get to sit on this Barrow, as I mold this metal to it.

Right.

~Extreme's Base~

Kurt: Now this sucks.

Casey: Nah, it's fun. Here Kurt I'll make it better. 

Casey Hand Kurt a CD Player. He puts it on and a smile comes on his face.

Kurt: The bunny song!

Kurt gets back to work humming.

Raven: Dament this stupid this wont go in.

Casey: I've heard that once from some chick I meet. She had some good stories about you.

Raven: Chastity! Danm her. Evil little sisters!

~Junk Yard~

RVD: How are we gonna get this out of here?

Taker: This is why I said not to make it here.

Kane: Well taker it isn't like a washing machine can fit in the car or on your bike.

Sabu: I've got an idea.

Taker: Save me. Why do I even hang out with you guys?

Kane: You like the smoke, your stockers and Vince's phone calls.

Taker: Right.

Sabu: Taker you're a hillbilly go get your truck.

Taker: …Fine.

RVD: Score!

~Dudley's base~

Spike:…uh...this here…that…here!

D-Von: Quit talking out load!

Buh-Buh: Yah d..d..don't pick on him.

Jeff: Can I paint it now?

T-Boy: Nope. We got to put the wheels on it. Then you can.

Jeff: Ok!

~The Hill~

Big Daddy Dudley now has a castle of Beer cans.

William: Looks like that sun be high in the sky now. Mimi Girl get your butt over here!

Mimi: Yeah, Grandpa?

William: Yah, going through that table, come here.

William grabs her by her hair and power bombs here threw the table.

William: Lission Here, When the ski turns those colors you be done!

Big Daddy sees smoke for the junk yard.

William: That not be fire smoke. DUDLEY!

Dudley: Yeah Pa?

William; You go find out what that smoke be.

Dudley: Right Pa.

~Extreme's Base~

Sandman is looking at his work.

Sandman: I looks good.

The truck has beer, cans cigarettes, naked chicks, and a puppy on it.

Tommy: I like the Puppy.

Sandman: Yeah, me to. It's my old golden lab I had.

Steven: Cool.

~Dudley's base~

Buh-Buh has went to sleep on a table. He had painted tables, beer, guns, chicks, and some odd tripped out thing, which only a stoner could love on the truck.

T-Boy: It's really something.

Jeff: Can I paint yet?!

T-Boy: Yeah, but remember after your done or the paint things run out you have to go in your cage, lock it and take your nap. Then you can have candy.

Jeff is to bissy painting to hear her.

D-Von: Spike, I can't believe you made that. It looks like it'll make your work a lot easier.

Spike: Yeah…

~Junk Yard~

RVD: It's taking him to long. Our stash is almost gone.

Dudley: What the hell are you doing here?! 

RVD: Chill Dudley. We're not causing any trouble.

Kane: Yeah.

Dudley: Who are you?

RVD: This is the Coolest Freak EVER. The Big Red Machine Kane.

Dudley; Oh…

Kane: Who are you?

Dudley: Name's Dudley. Oldest of Big Daddy Dudley's Kids.

Kane: Meaning your Bubba, Spike and D-Von's Older half Brother.

Dudley: Yeah.

RVD; Dude join us, or have you change?

Dudley: Ha, even if you change it wouldn't madder. Big Daddy's in town. Everyone goes crazy!

RVD: Dose that mean Spike's?

Dudley: Yeah, tripping all the way.

Taker pulls up with the truck.

RVD: Took you long enough. We're almost out now.

Taker: What! Man, this sucks. Oh well when we get back at your house we'll be fine. Who's the kid?

Dudley: Was about to ask the same.

Sabu: This is Taker, Kane's older bro. Taker, this is Dudley, the Dudley's older bro. Now can we go?

Taker: Let's get this thing on the truck.

Dudley: Well thanks for the hits. Got to go check in with Pa. Later.

RVD: Later. Ok now we got this thing on, let's go.

~Dudley's Base~

Spike is looking at the spot on the Monster Truck, that only a stoner or anyone on drugs could love. T-Boy had decided since Buh-Buh was laying flat on the table she would lay one him. Jeff was curled up in his cage asleep. D-Von and Sign Guy work hard adding last touches.

~Extreme's Base~

Raven; Where have you been?

Tommy: I went over to the Dudley's Base.

Steven: Can we do that?

Tommy: Well I did. 

Casey: Yeah as long as the other team lets you. 

Kurt: Really?

Casey: Yes.

Tommy: Right, Anyway, everyone, but D-Von and Sign Guy are done. So you guys aren't behind.

~The Hill~

William: Alright I want to go home. Dill you get your ass over here.

Dill: Right Grandpa.

Big Daddy didn't even think, just put Dill though a table.

William; Ok lission yah time's up. Tomorrow you'll race. Don't hit my house. Buh-Buh, you and that T-Boy make me a grand kid. That's it.

***The Next Day***

T-Boy: Hi everyone. I'm here at the entrance to Dudleyville and finish line for the race. See at the top of the hill sits the Bobsleds. Anyway to Kurt who is at the four stop.

~Junk Yard~

Kurt: Yeah, I'm here at the Junk Yard with Sign Guy and Steven Richards. They have the paddle pushers. As you see, Sign Guy has one were everyone on this team sits in a row. As Steven made a Circle setting. Well Jeff take it.

~Store~

Jeff: I'm with Spike and Tommy, who have their pull thingys. Tommy's looks like on of those China thingys and Spikes looks like a dogsled with a wheel. Casey your turn.

~Dudleyville Town Hall~

Casey: Here at Town Hall, D-Von and Raven wait. Raven made thing at sits with 2 wheels infrount and 1 in back, while D-Von made a normal looking 3 wheeler. Now to the starting line, with William.

~Outskirts~

William: Ok I'm here with Sanmun and Buh-Buh. Yah'll got some nice trucks here. You guys got to drive over these cars and then right to Town Hall. When you see Lady go through the table you go.

Buh-Buh:B..B..But Daddy. You said you only were putting your grand kids though tables. 

William: You Sister is in trouble. Now go get in the trucks.

The guys get in their trucks and start them up. The look for William to put Lady through the table. And he dose. Sandman's go a lead, but Buh-Buh rams him. The enter the city can round the corners. Oh they are so close to hitting buildings.

~Town Hall~

Casey: I see the truck and it's Buh-Buh here first. He's turned off the Truck and is hopping out. D-Von's waiting for him to get on before, and he's on. And they're off. Sandman is on the and him and Raven are off as well.

As the fly down the roads, Raven makes a turn and then later on as they are closing in on the store take a huge lead on Buh-Buh and D-Von. 

~The Store~

Jeff: Oh here they come. Raven and Sandman are here. They are jumping onto Tommy's pull thing and is off. Here's the Dudley's now, They're on and gone.

Tommy is having a bit of trouble with pulling, but not as much as Spike with the weight of his brothers.

~Junk Yard~

Kurt: Here they come….Raven, Sandman and Tommy Climb are almost here and Wow Spike's picking up the pace. There in the Junk Yard and Raven, Tommy and Sandman are climbing into Steven's peddle thing And the Dudley's have just shown up. They're off…wait they're spinning in circles. Oh No! The Dudleys are in and the are leaving. Steven is putting Raven on the side Tommy's on and trying again. It's working. It had to be the weight.

The Dudleys make it out of the junk yard and are almost to the hill. 

~Entrance~

T-Boy- Extreme catching up. The Dudleys are there and now climbing into the Bobsled, there they go. Extreme is also now coming down the hill. It's Extreme, no Dudley's no Extreme. Let me grab my video camera. They're over the finish line!

The Teams recover and everyone gathers with all the racing machines.

T-Boy: Ok, it's a video finish, let's see.

T-Boy plays the video and we see that the Dudley's bobsled passes the finish line by an inch.

T-Boy: THE DUDLEYS WIN!

Buh-Buh-HELL YEAH!

William: I'm pround of you boys,

Extreme looks pissed.

Casey: Kurt, where's Jeff?

Kurt: In his kiddie seat in the car.

Casey: Alright. T-Boy we're gone.

T-Boy: Later. Ok, For our winners a metals and a trophy. For our losers metals of second place and Big Daddy, will you please.

William: KIDS GET THE TABLES!!!!!!!!!!!

Sandman was Buh-Buh bombed, Raven was given Grace by D-Von, Tommy was Acid Dropped by Spike, and Steven got kicked really hard in the nuts, hit with a sign and then DDT trough a table all by Sign Guy.

William: That was great, but you know what?

Dudleys/T-Boy: What?

Big Daddy picks them all up and puts them all trough one table, with out trying.

William: For T-Boy, Casey, Kurt, Jeff, The Teams, I'm William Dudley saying tabling them young ones only makes them harder.


End file.
